hellarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Archdemons
about Archdaemon or archdemon is a spiritual entity, prominent in the infernal hierarchy as a leader of the infernal host. Essentially, an archdaemon is the counterpart of an archangel. Archdaemons are described as the leaders of Demonic hosts, just as archangels lead a hierarchy of angels. In the Occult tradition, there is controversy regarding which demons should be classed as archdaemons. During different ages, some demons were historically 'promoted' to archdaemons, others were completely forgotten, and new ones were created. In ancient lore, Paganism gods of neighboring cultures were classed as extremely pernicious in order to protect Jews from worshiping them; therefore, Baal and Astarte were among the worst enemies of God . During the Middle Ages these characterizations were no longer important, but still persisted. New ones emerged, mostly revolving around Satan and the Antichrist. Given that devils were rebellious angels who had fallen, they maintained their rank as ex-angels within their new roles. Alphonsus de Spina in 1459 believed that specifically one third of the original angelic court became devils; specifically 133,306,668. However, accounts have varied throughout history and altered the figures to 7,405,926 demons and 72 princes of hell. In this version of Archdemons, there are twenty archdemons, they lived on the world with archangels for many years until Fourtuna's rein,nineteen of the archdemons were born with their own blade at their side. Caratosaion-The archdemon of Greed, brother of Stolamaco, is easily angered although he is quick to run rather than fight Stolamarco- Archdemon of theifs, brother of Caratosaion, offten fighting with his brother because he tends to steal from him, and being the archdemon of greed will be rather anger with his things being taken from him. Makalosen-Archdemon of Pestilence, dispite his name he is not as sickly as he sounds and is often fighting along side Garatalon, he uses the sword Demotrotus, if one is struck with this sword and does not die from the strike they will be infected with a fatal illness dying very soon after the battle Golithen-The archdemon of beast, this one tames and uses animals to fight for him rather than fighting himself, how ever if he must he will use a fighting style called Namatora, in which takes over a singel opponets mind, however if he attacked in groups this attack will be rather ineffetive Alucard- younger "sibling" to Sammatonliana, archdemon of the undead, lived as the human Dracula for a time Dolatro- The archdemon of sadness and depression, he tends to stay away from others and takes out his sadness on people by making him feel the same pain as he does Sezarva-the archdemon of forbidden knowledge, much like the archdemon Virataragonda he has a sensational thirst for knowledge, he often offers mortals this knowledge via "games". He lures a mortal with these games and if they are unable to do this game correctly, such as messing up one of his meticulous instructions, they are punished with some sort of damnation Belial-The archdemon of anger, most likely the weakest archdemon, is easily taken off gaurd and is very arogant just because of his archdemon title, he is clearly quick to anger and will foolishly fight until he falls Lucifer- archdemon of death, one of the more better known ones, was known as "Satan" by Fourtuna's followers Servaden-The archdemon of hatred, He is one of the most powerful archdemons, he increases his power by eating souls of those around him, this can have a weakness though, if he consumes the soul of an angel or other holy being, this will posin him and end up killing him Nodalacursu-The archdemon of fear, he has no definate form and can take the shape of anything he wishes much like his brother Alamanatola, he is rather secretiv nd tries to stay away from most. Mathatlosdara- The archdemon of seral killings, this one realies on stealth to take down his enemies and weilds the dagger Gatamara which is coated in a fatal posin Garatalon- The archdemon of war, he welds the sword Zabarimtara, a six foot long sword that has been know to take down a Behemoth in one hit, he uses burt strangth up close and well from afar with his bow the Alamandaz Virataragonda The archdemon of insanity and mental illness, as you could imagin, this guy is bat shit crazy, yet is rather ineligent and is and avide researcher and adds his reasearch to the giant Hell's archives Ashtaroth-The archdemon of lust, she takes on which ever form that she wishes in order to suduce all that she wishes, she is also the comander of the succubuses and weilds large metalic finger nails that can cut through almost anything Molatorano- The archdemon of blood lust, a former worrior of hell, he speands most of his days with Virata resareching in many diffrent things and his personal favotie, performing disections Sammatonliana-The archdemon of overwheilming power,she is very close with the Nephilim Desmen and can actually fuse with him which will make him more powerful, although she does like to fight more herself, but dispite her power she has many restrictions to keep her from give 100% all at once, it takes one to push her very far in order to reach that limit, but once its reached, the end is not very pretty. in current times she give unborn children a amount of her power which will grow as the child does, these will end up being the ones who help keep the world without demons on earth, these children of Sammatonliana are called "Senshi" Alamanatola-the archdemon of Dreams and nightmares, a archdemon born along side of most, despite dreams being more of a human factor. He is usually dpicted as a formless shadow, he is an archdemon who tends to get involved in human affairs quite often, he enjoys human suffering, some saying he feeds off of it, he is also responsible for many curses and harmful spells, he is also the closest archdemon to what we know as "Satan" often tricking mortals into deals with usually unfortunate (and usually painful) ends. Zalgo- The archdemon of couptoin and chaos, he is leading the rebelion again Hell's organized ranks in order to rule hell himself, he welds two swords, the Torisandia also known as the Dead Star, and the other, the Racitonia, aka The candle who's light is a shadow, and it is said that his left hands are forever stained with the blood of Am Dhaegar. Asmodeu- archdemon of demons and hell,one of the more deadly beings of hell, he is at a constant power struggle with zalgo for rule over hell, but in the end it was Sam that took control of hell and the rest of the world Category:Nephilims Category:Archdemon